Hope is all we need
by 24fan89
Summary: Jack and Audrey after Season 6 takes place right after the ending of day 6. Lovestory! Please review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place right after the ending of season 6.

The sun raised as Jack Bauer stood on the cliff watching the ocean. A new day began in his life, the second day back in America. He stood on the crossroads of his life. He had just left the love of his life. Audrey. The only woman he really loved. He had to leave her, like Heller said… He is cursed. But was he really cursed? It's true that he lost a lot of things through his job but was it really a curse? The only thing he knew and had known when he was in China, was and had been that he loves Audrey. She came to China to find him, like Cheng said that everybody had given up on Jack except for Audrey. How ended it? Can he deny what happened to her because of him? Obviously, Audrey went through a lot but there was still a chance for her to recover from her brain damage.

Jack looked over the ocean, his eyes tried to find something to concentrate on but without success. He had no life. In his mind was only the thought that he just lost the woman he loves.

"I can't do this! I can't leave her! She is everything I've got." he thought.

With these thoughts in his mind, Jack went back to Heller's house, while the sun was rising even higher till finally day arrived.

Heller was still in Audrey's room and sat patiently on her bed. He was surprised when Jack rushed in. He didn't expect to ever see him again.

"Jack, what are you…." he tried to say.

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

"Leave Audrey. I know that my life is dangerous for her but I love her. She means everything to me, you know that." Jack explained.

"Yeah, I know! But like I said before… She will pay the prize! You can't take care of her. I won't allow it." Heller said angrily.

"I know you don't like me but I will get through to her. I love her with all my heart like no other man can love a woman. I can't leave her, no matter what you say. Some minutes ago, I tried to say goodbye to her and leave her but here I am. I can't stay alive without her. My love to her kept me alive when I was in China" Jack explained under tears.

Heller realized that he can't stop Jack from being with his daughter.

"I know that her condition is not all your fault but you are a part of it!" he finally said.

"I know and I will always blame my self for that but I can't change it. Believe me, if I had any chance to change what happened in China I would." Jack responded.

"I see. Um… Jack I'm sorry that I wasn't fair to you. I understand that you love her and that you want to be with her, you know. So I give you a last chance but if you mess up, I will take care that you won't get anywhere near Audrey. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you!" Jack said relieved.

"Good. I'm going to leave you alone with her. I will drive to the hotel and get the rest of my stuff. She hasn't spoken a word the whole time so try to speak to her when she wakes up and take care of her until I get back. I see you in a few hours!" Heller said leaving the room.

"I will Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took Heller's seat on Audrey's bed. He watched her and held her hand. He asked himself what Audrey would have experienced in China and why she was in this condition. She just lay there so peacefully and vulnerable. Jack watched her nearly until midday, trying to fight the sleep from his eyes; he couldn't allow himself to sleep. God, he was so tired. Finally he noticed that she began to wake up. Her eyelids slowly opened.

Audrey saw someone sitting next to her and started to panic because this person was foreign to her but somehow she felt that this person was different then the other people from China. The same words came from her mouth like hours ago.

"Jack help me. Don't let them do this to me" she said.

"Oh no", Jack thought, "I have to convince her that I'm here."

Audrey sat up straight in her bed just staring at Jack with fear in her eyes and babbling the same sentence again and again.

Jack didn't know how to convince her that he is there so he decided to take an offensive approach.

He slowly moved on the bed to be more near her and caressed her face with his hands.

"Audrey, it's me! I'm right here!" he whispered.

Audrey focused on his eyes. She wasn't used to this kind of nearness. She couldn't believe that the person next to her was Jack. She still thought that the Chinese would play some kind of game with her like they always did.

"Jack?" she said slowly, trying to force the words out of her mouth. She hasn't spoken in a long time and wasn't used to it. "I… can't…. speak…."

"Yeah honey, it's me, I'm here. Trust me this is real."

"But China….Cheng…" she tried to speak.

"It's over. You are safe. Can you understand me? Can you remember what happened a few hours ago? You're home!" Jack explained.

"No, no. That can't be. Cheng… he will come!" she said convinced.

"Audrey, Cheng is in custody!"

"You saved me right? Are you really my Jack?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, I'm all yours" Jack said smiling. "Shall I prove it to you?"

Audrey simply nodded, still a little bit scared not sure what to believe. Words were too much for her, she had to get used to talking again.

Jack leaned forward until he was only inches away from her face and kissed her slowly and softly, careful not to frighten her. To his surprise, he felt Audrey responding as she put some pressure on his mouth. Both of them weren't used to kiss somebody. Jack hadn't touched a woman in 20 months in the way he touched Audrey.

After seconds they pulled apart.

Memories and scenes of her life came back to Audrey's mind. She slowly began to remember Jack and some other things of her life.

Jack noticed that was thinking and thinking.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I… I just remember how I came back from China and… and I remember you…. the last time I saw you…. you're real?" she asked a little bit confused.

"I'm absolutely real." Jack answered.

Then SHE leaned forward to kiss him and hug him, which surprised Jack very much. She was a whole different person than the person he saved before. Was it him who made her remember and talking?

He was glad that she remembered certain things and he hoped that she would hopefully soon have her memory back.

"Jack… tired. You don't leave me?" she asked like a child.

"No I'll never leave you again. Believe me!" Jack promised.

"Can you hold me?" Audrey pleaded.

"Of course" Jack said while he got under the covers and lay down beside her. She curled up next to him. Audrey didn't understand the whole situation she was in but she knew that she would be save with Jack with her. Speaking was still a fight for her but somehow she knew that no matter what, Jack would understand her. With Jacks arms around her, she finally closed her eyes and so did Jack. Both were asleep immediately, what was more than understandable after everything.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 4 pm when Heller arrived at the beach house after his trip to the city. He was curious if Audrey would be awake and if Jack would still be there. As he entered the house, he was irritated by the silence. He heard neither Jack nor Audrey. He went through the house straight to Audrey's bedroom where he found both of them sleeping. Relieved from the thought that Jack maybe had kidnapped Audrey, he tiptoed around the bed to wake up Jack.

"Jack come on, wake up", he said shaking him awake.

Jack, still tired, looked at him in surprise.

"Sir I'm sorry I fell asleep".

"How is Audrey? Did you talk to her?"

"I did. I convinced her that she is save now. She still struggles with the speaking but she responds to me and she told me that she remembers certain things." Jack said proudly to Heller.

"That's great news. Well, can you wake her up? She needs to eat something and you too."

"I can try."

Jack leaned over to Audrey and caressed her cheek and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Audrey, come on wake up for me. Someone's here to see you!" Jack said gently.

Audrey opened her eyes and turned over to the other side to face Jack.

"Please… don't go!" she begged, fearing that Jack could leave her.

"I won't. I promise. Look this man wants to see you, do you remember him?"

Audrey looked to Heller, trying to remember. He was certain that she knew this man, he seemed kind of close to her but she wasn't sure.

"Not really. Fam… familiar but…" she tried to say.

"That's your dad. James Heller, former Secretary of Defense. I told you about him when we were at CTU. Remember?"

Suddenly a little bit of Audrey's memory came back. It's true what Jack said. He told her about her father after Jack took her with him at CTU.

"Yes, yes. He's my dad. I remember!" Audrey said happily proud of herself.

Jack hugged her to show her that he was also happy for that great step forward.

"Audrey, I can't tell you how happy I am. I thought you were dead and now I have you back." Heller said as he approached them.

Audrey let go of Jack and got off the bed to embrace her dad.

"Me too, daddy" was all she said and Heller didn't need more words from her.

Heller was so happy that the condition of his daughter was much than before. He was glad for the first time that Jack had come back.

"Being with Jack makes her happy and it will help her through this" Heller thought.

"How about some dinner?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea, let's go in the kitchen, I can order something form the Italian restaurant."

After Heller ordered the food, Jack carried Audrey to the kitchen where he sat her down on a chair. But after Jack sat down across from her, she stood up and walked over to Jack to sit down on his lap.

"Want to be near you" was all she said while kissing his cheek.

"Oh honey, you can do with me whatever you want!" Jack said smiling.

Do with him whatever she wants- that sentence sounded funny to Audrey. In all those months, she never could do what she wanted. These words from Jack gave her even more trust in him.

Within minutes the food arrived and they sat around the big table. When Jack was feeding Audrey, Heller couldn't help but smile. They looked comfortable together although you could see that Jack wasn't feeling so well. Heller knew what Jack had been through. Chasing terrorists, willing to sacrifice himself and all the torture in China didn't go by without traces on Jack.

The dinner was silent. No one spoke until Heller decided to break the silence.

"You know, it's the first time that I see you both like that. I mean like a real couple. It must have been hard for you to keep that secret of your love some years ago before I found out."

"It was." Jack laughed. "Audrey do you remember that we kept your father in the dark when we started our relationship?"

"Hmm." Audrey nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was a hard time" Jack said and held Audrey tightly.

"For how have you been together before I found out again?"

"About 6 months" Jack responded.

"So, I'm just curious, how did you do that, while I was there all the time?"

"Well", Jack stopped eating, "On business trips for example, we both had our own suites of course but after work we just went in one of them and you know… we used the time when you were not around." Jack told a little bit guilty.

"So I've paid one suite for nothing?"

"Um, no. I wouldn't say that. We kept our suitcases and stuff in there", Jack laughed.

Audrey just listened to Jacks anecdote, she could remember everything what Jack told her father, even the last night together with Jack. So she started kissing Jack. Heller felt a little uncomfortable by watching them, so he left them alone.

"Jack, can we go outside?" Audrey asked.

"If you want to. The beach is just outside the door."

Jack told Heller that he would take Audrey outside and then lifted her up and carried her to the beach. Although Jack had no more strength, he wanted to make Audrey feel comfortable. He sat her down on the sand and took a seat next to her. The sun was going down and the noise of the waves crashing on the beach filled the silence between them.

"I haven't been outside for a long time" Audrey said clearly.

"Me too. Audrey, we both have a new life now. We can leave China, our past, behind. We have to focus on the future. The best thing for me is that you getting better. I just want you to know that you are my life, you are everything. I love you with all my heart and I always will."

"I love you too. But I'm not sure if I can leave China behind. There were… so many terrible things… I can't forget", she forced herself to say. Her speaking was much better now.

"I know, baby, I know." Jack said sadly.

They spent the evening at the beach until it was getting too cold outside then they went to bed. Jack and Audrey slept so well, like they haven't slept in years. The next morning came early when Heller woke them up with a breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" he asked as he lightened the room.

Automatically the bedroom was filled with the bright light of a beautiful summer day.

"A little more privacy would be great, I'm feeling like a teenager" Jack thought as he finally forced his eyes to open, trying to block the sun with his hand.

"We slept very good, thanks!" Jack responded.

Jack kissed Audrey awake with soft kisses on her face.

"Good morning beautiful" he said gently.

God, it was a good feeling to wake up like that. Audrey felt much better after a full night of sleep. It was like her brain damage was fully gone because she could suddenly remember everything.

"Kissing me awake reminds me of that day in Germany when we were in Berlin together on that business trip. You haven't done that since." She said happily to surprise Jack on purpose.

"What? You just told me what happened 4 years ago!" Jack said shocked in surprise.

"I did. Because I remember everything! Everything!" she said with a hint in her voice.

Of course she would remember China too.

"Are you kidding? Oh my god Audrey, that's wonderful. I don't know what to say…" Jack said happily smiling at her.

"Dad, I'm sorry that you had to believe that I was dead. I'm so sorry. It was my decision to go to China to look for Jack, nobody could have stopped me. Don't blame yourself or anyone else for what happened to me there. It's over now!" Audrey said seriously.

Heller immediately thought of what he had said to Jack and he felt terrible for it. Hearing his daughter to make excuses for herself was not right.

"I understand." Heller answered.

"Please, let me leave China behind and let's don't talk about it." She suggested.

"All right. So I was thinking to leave you two alone here. You can live in the beach house as long as you want."

"Good. I'm loving this house anyway" Audrey responded to Heller's offer.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that a Dr. Besson from CTU medical will come by in half an hour to check on both of you. Bill Buchanan told me that Jack also has some bad injuries and I couldn't know that Audrey would recover so fast, when I called him yesterday."

"Is it true what he says? You have bad injuries?" Audrey asked concerned.

"No, they aren't that bad." Jack lied.

"Okay I'm leaving. I have work to do." Heller said and left.

Half an hour later, the doorbell was ringing and Jack opened the door.

"Jack, how are you? I haven't had a choice to examine you at CTU" Dr. Besson welcomed him.

"It's not necessary Doctor, you are here to see Audrey, she is the patient." Jack tried to distract him.

They went in Audrey's bedroom where she was still resting.

"Audrey, this is Dr. Besson. I don't know if you remember him but he was the doctor who took care of your ex- husband Paul before…." he stopped.

"I remember him. It's nice to see you again" she said.

"I'm surprised, I haven't expected you to talk or remember anything. I've read you file." Dr. Besson said.

"I thought the same way. She woke up this morning with her memory back." Jack told him.

"I could barely remember anything yesterday but this morning… boom… it was there again" Audrey responded.

"You even remember your time in China?"

"Yeah." Audrey just answered looking on the floor.

"I see. Well, it's not unusual that patients with a trauma or brain damage recover when the feel safe again. Maybe it was the fact that Jack was back in your life after China that brought your memory back."

"I also considered that." Jack concluded.

"Do you have any other physical injuries or pain?" Dr. Besson asked.

"No, just these insertions from the drugs they gave me in China."

"Did you get raped there?" Dr. Besson asked carefully.

Jack was exited of the answer.

"No, they haven't raped me. They hit me but never raped me. Just these mind games."

Jack didn't breathe until Audrey finished her sentence. He was relieved. It took a load off his mind.

"Okay. That's good. So do you think you need a psychiatrist?" Dr. Besson asked.

"I don't think so. I can deal with it with Jacks help. "

"Maybe you need one Jack. I mean after 2 years in China and captivity?"

"No, no, no. Definitely not. Like Audrey said, we will help each other. Other people wouldn't understand it."

"Your decision. God, I'm really impressed how fast you've recovered Audrey. It's a miracle" Besson said stunned. "Jack, now you will be the patient. The protocol from yesterday says that you had an untreated internal bleeding in your chest, multiple fractures of you ribs and a lot more injuries. You must be in a lot of pain!"

"What?" Audrey said shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that bad." Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack you could have died through that internal bleeding." Besson explained.

"Believe me, I don't die that quickly."

"At least I need to bandage your chest with this waterproof bandage so that your ribs can heal and I will give you some painkillers."

"Okay, okay but that's all" Jack gave up arguing.

Jack lay down on the bed and Dr. Besson bandaged his chest.

"All right. We're finished. I will come by in the next days to check on you so take care" Dr. Besson said.

Dr. Besson left and Audrey and Jack were alone again.

"So what do you want to do today? I mean, we have all the time of the world." Jack asked entering the bedroom after he showed Dr. Besson the way out.

"I have absolutely no idea. But maybe I should take a shower first because I haven't showered in months" Audrey laughed.

"Yeah, good idea. I take one after you." Jack said while opening the windows.

"We can have a shower together if you want" Audrey suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah, absolutely" Audrey smiled.

They went in the bathroom together and took off their clothes. It was a weir situation for them to be naked in front of each other. Although they've seen each other many times like this, it was somehow new.

Both of them had many scars on their skin. Memories and souvenirs of their time in China. There was no embarrassment between them, they accepted their bodies, and there was no shame. They knew what they've experienced in China.

Audrey turned the shower on and took Jacks hand to pull him with her into it. The warm water ran over them, it was a feeling of joy and comfortableness which they hadn't had in months.

"God, this is so good" Audrey said washing her now very long hair.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't showered in years"

"Well somehow it's true"

Somehow they tried to avoid touching each other, they weren't used to this kind of body contact. Audrey noticed the hesitation and silence between them and decided to go for it.

She began to stroke Jacks back so that he would turn around to face her.

He was surprised by this kind of approach and turned around.

Now they were facing each other.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked softly.

"Trying to get your attention. You are so calm."

"It's just… being with you like that… it's difficult. I don't know how far we can go with our love. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or want you to do something that you are not willing to do after what you've been through."

"Oh Jack, I know how you feel, I feel the same way but there is no need to be so distant…"

Jack interrupted her.

"Is it true that they haven't raped you in China?"

"They haven't raped or touched me, except using drugs on me for information or playing with my mind. And trust me, I would remember if they did."

Jack pulled her near him with his hands on her waists.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if they would have had you in that way… you know" he whispered.

"Don't worry I won't lie to you"

Audrey came closer so that her body was pressed against Jacks, which made Jack moaning because of the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Audrey excused.

"It's okay you can't compare this pain to the pain I've been through being without you."

Audrey smiled and Jack held her tight. First he hesitated a moment but then Jack leaned forward to kiss her.

It was a long, soft and slow kiss at first but it grew stronger after a few seconds. There was a certain urgency from Jacks side in this kiss.

Jack pushed Audrey against the wall of the shower, her naked body was against his own. Audrey could feel Jack harden against her and was happy to see that she still had this kind of effect on him.

"I'm sorry… I lost control of myself" Jack said breaking the kiss and pulling away to give her more space.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it's okay to want this. Actually I'm glad that you still want me that way."

"How couldn't I be attracted by a woman like you? But it's still too early for this. Let's just give it a little more time" Jack said caressing her face.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about me. I would tell you if I'm not okay with something. We both hadn't had such an intimate contact in years and we haven't been like this in even more years. Don't blame yourself if you think of having sex with me" she said understanding. "And by the way, I know what it's like to be not used to being so close to someone. There was and is now other man in my life."

"Good. I'm really so happy to have you back and that you are healed from brain damage." Jack said smiling.

"Me too. Let's get out of the shower, I think we are clean now!"

They got out of the shower and dried each other, there was no more hesitation to touch each other.

Jack pulled Audrey in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Let me just hold you to make sure that we won't be separated again" he whispered after breaking the kiss.

They stood there in the bathroom for a while, just holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting changed in some new clothes which Heller had bought for them, they decided to drive to CTU. Jack took the keys of one of Heller's cars and they drove to LA Downtown.

"I hope we won't get stopped by the police. I don't think they will believe it when I tell them that I have no driver license or an ID because I was in Chinese captivity." Jack said pulling on the Interstate.

"You're right both of us are considered dead. We should ask Bill to take care of this."

Some minutes later they arrived at CTU. When they walked in, they were observed by the personnel.

"Hey you two, I heard that you would feel better Audrey. I'm glad to see you!" Bill greeted them.

"Bill we need to ask you a favor."

"Anything you want after yesterday, Jack" Bill responded.

"You know that Audrey and I are… let's say "dead" to the world, so we need money, an ID and a driver license."

"Jack, you won't believe me but it's all done! I've handled everything this morning. I've opened your bank accounts and everyone knows that you are alive. You can get the documents when you leave, they are in my office"

"Thank you so much Bill, for everything" Audrey said.

"Jack… actually I want you to know that Marilyn is here at CTU" Bill informed Jack.

"What is she doing here?" Jack asked nervously.

"She is being debriefed. There were some other questions and we thought she could help us with."

"Who is Marilyn?" Audrey asked confused because of the way how Jack acted.

Bill went away to let Jack and Audrey alone to talk.

Jack pulled Audrey in the conference room. "Marilyn is my sister in law. I never told you about my family but it's complicated. I had a brother, Graem, he died yesterday. My father and he were involved in the attacks and she helped us with the situation."

Jack was explaining Audrey the situation when suddenly Marilyn came out of the holding room and ran to Jack, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad that you are alright, when I heard what happened on that oil platform and about Phillip… I was worried" she said not letting go of him.

Audrey was now very confused, she didn't know what happened.

"Marilyn please, can you let go of me?" Jack demanded.

Marilyn backed off a bit.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this whole plan." Jack turned towards Audrey and grabbed her hand. "This is Audrey" he smiled.

Marilyn's eyes widened and she was shocked. "Oh, I didn't recognized you, I thought you were… brain damaged." She said shaking Audrey's hand.

"Well, I was but not anymore. So you are Jack's sister in law, huh?"

"Yeah, actually more in former times before Jack got married to Teri."

"I figured that out somehow" Audrey said.

"Really? Well it was a long time ago." Marilyn answered. "I can't imagine how it must be to be back after China, if you need any help, please let me know!"

"That's nice of you but the only thing we need right now is each other. So excuse us and greet Josh. I will visit him when I have time." Jack said walking away with Audrey.

"What was that?" Audrey asked.

"I just told her the way it is. Let's get the document and let's get out of here. I'm going to ask Bill for a job when some time went by. You know, working at CTU is the only thing I've ever done and I can't imagine having another job. Do you understand that? I mean that I want that risky job back?" Jack asked carefully.

"Yeah, I know that chasing terrorist is what you need in your life. So if you want your old job back, I can totally understand it. Maybe I can ask Bill if he has something for me to work on." she answered understanding.

Jack and Audrey got the documents from Bill and were real living people again. No one would notice that they spent the last months in a Chinese prison.

They went to the CTU parking lot and got into the car.

"That's done so far" Jack sighed.

"Yes, we get our life back. Step by step." Audrey responded with a smile on her face.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. You know, all I did in the last months before I went to China, was looking for you!" Audrey explained.

"How about taking a walk down the pier to the Venice beach?" Jack suggested.

"Why not? Let's go!"

Jack started the engine and drove to the pier where he parked the car.

They walked down the pier. There were people everywhere. The pier was crowded with people, which was quite new for Jack and Audrey. They weren't used to peopled areas and not used to the company of each other. There was an awkward silence between them. It was the first normal moment in years for them. Although they were together on the day when Jack got kidnapped, they did just work on that day. Such a moment of normality was rare in their history together. They have always been a special couple and they would always be.

The rough CTU agent and the sensitive but strong woman, yeah they are really special.

"Maybe we could hold hands?" Audrey asked unsure.

"Yeah, we can do that. We are a couple, aren't we? That's what lovers do! Although we weren't together for a long time… we still are meant to be together…"

Jack was babbling, he was as nervous as Audrey so Audrey stopped him from his nonsense talking. She took his hand to silence him.

"Jack it's okay. It's fine! You can drive people crazy sometimes!" she laughed.

Jack and Audrey just walked hand in hand along the pier until they walked past the bar where Jack and D0yle caught Fayed. Jack had to smile as he remembered what happened just 2 days ago.

"You know, 2 days ago when you came back, I chased Fayed the guy who was responsible for the nukes and in this bar we caught him" Jack pointed to the building.

"Quite a tough day, wasn't it? It must have been hard for you thinking that I was dead because I was looking for you."

"Yeah when I was in China, I kept thinking about what would have happened if the Chinese didn't catch me. Who knows, maybe we would be married by now and have a family." Jack said with sadness in his voice.

"Maybe. Everyone gave up on you but I kept looking for you and when I found out that you were in that Chinese prison nothing could have stopped me!" Audrey squeezed his hand.

"Be both tried hard to stay alive in China and now we are here, together. It's like we're getting a new life. Nothing is left of our past and we just have our memories." Jack stopped walking.

"It's just you and me forever." Jack said pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"I love you too Jack. What would I do without you?" Audrey answered.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending some hours at the pier, Jack and Audrey drove back to the beach house. Audrey went to the bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes which her father kept after her "death". Jack went upstairs and walked in not aware of Audrey standing there half naked.

"Oh… I'm sorry" he excused for his sudden appearance.

"It's okay Jack, it's not the first time that you see me in underwear." Audrey grinned.

"I know. It's just… I haven't had something like this to watch in the last years. That's it!"

"And I haven't seen such and amazing man in the last years" Audrey said coming closer.

"I thought it would be necessary to wait but why should we wait?" she continued coming closer to Jack who was standing next to the door.

"Audrey are you sure about this?" Jack asked nervously.

"We should take advantage of every situation we have together. We're not teenagers anymore" Audrey said pulling Jack towards her.

"We don't have to rush things… after China" Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Jack, it's just you and me, I have my memory back and I remember what they did to me in China but I want my life back. All the experiences we made in China don't change our love. Please Jack, let's just give it a try." Audrey begged unbuttoning Jack's shirt.

Jack gave in to her and kissed her passionately. The kisses became more lustful and hotter. Jack pushed Audrey against the wall, kissing his way down. Jack's shirt and jeans were gone by now. All his scars were visible but this didn't change anything. Audrey traced the scars on his chest with her fingers then kissing them softly. For her it didn't matter how his body looked like. She was even proud of being with a man who went to hell and still had this effect on her.

Jack carried Audrey to the bed where he laid her down. For the first time, both were used to the situation, they blocked out China and instead remembered the last night they had together. Their night was just about to begin.

Jack made gentle love to Audrey until both of them were exhausted of joy. They fell asleep in each others arms and slept like in heaven.

The next morning began late. When Jack woke up, the bright sun was lightening the whole bedroom. He forced his eyes to open and looked for Audrey but she wasn't there at his side. He got up and put on his boxers and a t-shirt, and then he made his way to the kitchen, smelling the fresh coffee.

Audrey stood at the counter, wearing just her nightgown. The house was silent, just the noise of the nearby crashing waves filled the air.

Jack slowly walked towards her. He stopped behind her, laying his hands around her waists, his head resting on her shoulder. Audrey was surprised, she didn't hear him coming.

"Good morning" Jack kissed her neck "I missed you when I woke up"

"Hey, yeah you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to wake you up" Audrey said smiling.

"Last night… was just incredible" Jack said tickling Audrey with his stubble.

"Yeah, I'd thought it would take more time to do this but yesterday… it was just the right time."

Audrey turned around to face him.

"Jack, I can't believe we're standing her like this together. Just a few days ago, I couldn't remember anything and I could barely recognize you and now… I can't thank God enough for our luck. It's really a miracle that I've got my memory back and we have the chance to be together."

Jack cubbed her cheek, meeting her eyes with his.

"I know, it's unbelievable and it still seems like a dream, holding you like this, knowing that both of us been through hell and more" Jack answered.

Audrey kissed Jack softly and held on to him tightly. They had breakfast together and Jack was reading the newspaper when he saw pictures of Valencia.

"I've told you about the nuke in Valencia, haven't I?" Jack asked Audrey.

Audrey nodded, sipping from her coffee.

"Seems like the situation there is worse than we expected. I'll call Bill and tell him that I'm starting work tomorrow, is that okay with you? I mean I'll just be at work for a few hours and you could help at CTU if you want."

Audrey stood up and walked to Jack, taking a seat on his lap.

"It's alright, I guess when you're working with Bill, I'll read through the archives of the DOD, see what happened during the time I was gone. And by the way Bill already told me that he could need my help."

"Sound's good. Listen, I'm going to take a shower and then I could brief you on yesterday's events."

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me. You take a shower and I'm going to clean up and get dressed." Audrey continued.

Jack gave her a quick kiss and disappeared to the bathroom. In the meanwhile, Audrey got dressed in a short skirt and a tank top, wearing her hair open. She put on some make up and went back to the kitchen to clean up. She felt good, no one could understand how some make up and fresh clothes can change someone's feeling.

After about 15 minutes, Jack came back freshly shaved, wearing some shorts and a simple white t- shirt, his hair still wet from the shower.

Audrey turned around to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't you look handsome now, new clothes and shaved?"

Jack grinned, closing the distance between them.

"Hm, you look beautiful yourself" he said leaning in to get a kiss.

For him, it was like he couldn't let his hands off her. Audrey kissed him back, caressing his face.

"Come on let's sit down outside and bring me up to speed" she suggested.

Jack nodded and got Heller's laptop to get access to CTU's database. He still knew a way to access the database after Chloe one showed him how to get into the system without clearance level.


End file.
